


Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Hauntings, Non-Sgrub AU, One-AMbound, Slaves as pets, Unrequited redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the OneAMbound trolls don't play Sgrub, Reelas deals with his death in an unorthodox way.</p><p>Mostly BS drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it felt so hollow

It doesn't hurt  
You tell yourself that  
When you come home  
And she doesn't see you  
She looks right through you  
Like you aren't even there  
But it's okay  
You know  
She's only joking around  
She's probably mad  
That you were so reckless  
You are a good pet, and so  
You pretend not to notice  
The violet smears on her face


	2. i want to protect you and that disappearing smile

She's crying again today  
You think it's because  
Of the red smears on her knees  
You want to be sad, too  
Because he was your friend  
But really, you just feel numb  
So you hold her through it  
Until she stops

You think you must have messed up badly this time  
Because she doesn't seem to notice  
She's gotten your friends in on it, too  
You don't mind anymore  
You don't mind much of anything, to be honest  
You don't notice the way Nidaea looks at you  
As she drags his body away


	3. so stay like this

You've started to think that  
This joke of hers isn't funny anymore  
Because no one told you  
When Bayale died  
You thought it would hurt more than it does  
But instead  
You just feel kind of numb  
But you go through the motions, anyway  
You still scream silently and  
Apologise when all the lights burn out  
Kellen doesn't acknowledge you  
Even when you scream at her  
She just seems startled when you try to throw something  
And it drops through your hand instead  
You think you get it, now  
You guess this isn't so bad  
You just wish you didn't feel quite so cold  
Suddenly


	4. your hand that i held

You know immediately  
That Adhmor is gone  
Because of the Celadon tones  
Your girl is wearing  
And the way  
That none of it sticks  
You've gotten stronger since the last one, so  
You think she feels it when you  
Wrap your arms around her shoulders  
And try to tell her it's okay  
And that she still has you  
If that means anything  
You still can't speak, though, so  
You do your best  
Even though you know  
It's never going to be enough  
To wipe the tears from her eyes  
Or the frown from her pretty face  
You just wish  
You could see her smile  
One more time


	5. please don't say things like that

You are trying your best but  
You don't think her smile is going to come back this time  
Her face is painted with  
A different shade of green, this time  
And when she comes home  
Her hands are stained  
With hues of blue  
You don't follow her when she goes down  
To her basement  
Because you know  
That you aren't allowed down there  
So you wait for her to come out  
So you can brush  
The colours from her hair  
And wash the blood from her hands


	6. you ache to a point where I cannot reach you

You aren't sure  
If she knows about Fulmen  
But you hope that she doesn't  
Because you hate to see  
That pained look of hers  
That she wears so often these days  
You hate to see  
The way she winces  
When someone says their names  
Or when she sees your colours  
Plastered across her walls  
You wish you could feel  
The way she feels  
But you think you forgot  
What it's like  
So you do what you always do  
And try to ignore how scared she looks  
When she looks in the mirror  
And sees you  
Holding her hand


	7. the you that cannot be healed

The basement is empty  
By the time that Nidaea stops visiting  
So when she comes home  
She has nothing to hurt  
So instead  
You have to watch her  
As she screams  
And breaks things  
She tears things from the walls  
And throws things  
And shatters glass  
Before she loses her will to be angry  
And drops to her knees

There isn't anyone left  
Just you  
And you pull her cold hands up  
And form shapes  
And you tell her  
That she isn't alone  
She wont ever be alone  
Because you are a good pet  
And you promised her  
All those sweeps ago  
That you were hers  
That you would never leave her  
That you would be by her side  
Forever


End file.
